The Naming Convention
by lenfaz
Summary: Outtake from Old Habits Die Hard


_Ok… this is just a silly fic. But it's moecolourfoul birthday and she is a wonderful human being that one day got a message on her inbox from a total stranger asking for beta help and she agreed willingly. She has put up with my in/on issues, my capitalization, my weird placement of color and clothing; etc._

 _Thank you Jess, for being a wonderful person and I hope you like this little piece from the Old Habits Die Hard verse (kind of). It's silly and fluffy… but I was in the mood for that._

* * *

 **The naming convention**

It was a series of (un)fortunate events that had led him to this interesting predicament, Killian thought. He and Liam had been on the Jolly (the _Jewel_ ) as his brother had insisted he wanted to check again the state of the ship. Never mind that Killian had tended to the Jolly with care and love for centuries, making sure every single wood of the ship was in perfect state. Liam had searched relentlessly every spot of the ship. _Twice_.

"It looks good," He finally said.

"It looks perfect, Liam." Killian sighed. "Just admit it. I have taken good care of her."

"She's a marvel, isn't she?" Liam said, beaming as his eyes roamed over the mast and the sails.

"Aye, she is." Killian replied proudly.

That is when they heard the soft meowing coming from above them. Both lifted their heads and quickly spotted a black kitten sitting on the crow's nest. He looked small and defenseless as he carefully moved back and forth.

"It's seems he doesn't know how to get down." Liam said.

"Aye… so it seems." Killian said as he quickly moved to climb up.

Liam was about to offer to do it when he stopped himself. He was still getting used to the idea of his little brother having only one hand, but each day he was marveled at how Killian had overcome that situation and he watched his brother maneuver the ropes as he swiftly climbed up and help the little kitten down.

Once Killian's two feet were on the deck again, he took a look at the cat: black as the night, yellow bright eyes. He was clearly scared but he was looking at him and Liam defiantly.

"Oh… I like this beast. He'd be one hell of a pirate." Killian said.

Liam rolled his eyes and his hand reached out slowly to caress the cat. The cat sniffed his fingers first before letting Liam pet him.

"Did you get a look if it was male or female?" Liam asked, already smitten with the creature.

"Male." Killian replied, his eyes focusing on the animal that was snuggling against his chest. "Do – do you- do you think we can keep him?"

His voice sounded so small and hopeful that all of sudden Liam could no longer see the three-hundred year old pirate in front of him. All he saw was his little brother, the small boy that would love to have a pet to play with but they never did. The little boy who should have gotten a lot more than what he got, because they could barely keep a roof above their heads and food on the table.

"Aye…" Liam said smiling. "We should keep him. But we need a name for him. How about _Mr. Darcy_?"

Killian looked at him horrified, "What in the blazes is that horrid name?"

"It's from a book, a classic novel from this realm called _Pride and Prejudice_. I have a copy at the apartment. You should read it." Liam said.

"That is a terrible name, brother."

"And what do you suggest?" Liam asked offended.

" _Swashbuckler_. Or _Scoundrel_."

"We are not naming the cat after your piracy tendencies, Killian. I have enough that you renamed my _Jewel_."

"You _Jewel_ has been the _Jolly Roger_ for over centuries, Liam." Killian huffed, "Are you ever going to accept it."

"If you allow me to name the cat Mr. Darcy I might considered it." Liam offered.

"That's a bit childish, _older_ brother."

"Take it or leave it, _little_ brother."

" _Fine_." Killian accepted.

"Alright." Liam said. "You take him back home, I'll run by the store to pick up food for him."

"Aye."

And that is how he'd found himself in front of Emma Swan while carrying his beastly companion in his arms. He could feel his cheeks blushing and tried to hide his embarrassment, but it seemed he'd caught on it.

"How did you end up with a cat on your arms, Hook?" She asked mischievously, as her fingers reached to caress the cat but softly grazing his skin as well.

He cleared his throat, the feeling of her fingers on him skin stirring things in him he hadn't felt in centuries. "Liam and I found him on the Jolly just now." He said on a slight strained voice.

The cat purred underneath Emma's fingers and Killian felt inclined to do the same, as her fingers kept touching him along with the animal.

"Look at how cute he is!" Emma said. "Did you give him a name already?"

 _Oh Gods, I'm ready to perish now._ Killian cleared his throat and said a low voice, "Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy? Like in _Pride and Prejudice_?" Emma asked surprised.

Killian swallowed, "Aye." He said in a whisper.

"I _love_ that book." Emma said smiling, "I didn't know you were familiar with it." She looked at him curiously.

Killian hadn't been a pirate for over three centuries for not being able to think quickly on his feet. "Liam had it on the apartment and I've been reading it when I have a free moment during my shifts." He lied through his teeth. "It's quite good actually."

"There are a couple of movies and miniseries on them." She commented. "Has Liam told you what a movie is?"

"I think he mentioned something… is that moving stories?"

Emma laughed lightly and Killian felt he would gladly made a complete fool of himself just to hear her laugh again.

"I have some of them at the loft. We could – If you want…" She trailed off nervously.

He balanced the cat on his left arm and reached to scratch behind his ear, "I'd love to, Swan."

"Tomorrow night?" She asked. "I'll introduce you to popcorn."

"I don't know what it is, but sure." He said smiling and balancing back and forth on his feet. "I'll bring rum."

"See you tomorrow, Killian." She said as she gave the cat a final caress.

"See you tomorrow, Swan."

He watched leave before he bent down to look at the cat that had changed his fortune, "Come on, Mr. Darcy, there's a book I need to read."


End file.
